The present invention relates to a war strategy game played on a polar matrix of intersecting radial and latitudinal paths that define an array of playing positions, where playing pieces move along those paths to flank and capture opposing playing pieces, and where several matrixes can be aligned to form a variety of city or battlefield layouts.
A wide variety of strategy games have been developed and played over the years. Many of these games date back hundreds of years, such as Hnefatafl, Fox and Geese, Nine Man Morris, Go, Othello, Tick-Tac-Toe, Checkers and Chess. Each game has a board with an array of positions on which the players move their pieces during the course of play. The objective of the game is typically to capture all the pieces or a certain piece of your opponent. Examples of some more modern games are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,458 to Wahington, U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,182 to Swift, U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,460 to Cho and U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,333 to Danner the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference.
Strategy games can differ in a variety of ways. For example, the boards can contain different layouts or fields of positions. Each player can have the same or a different number of playing pieces. Each player can have the same or different kinds of playing pieces with superior strengths or capabilities. Playing pieces can be placed on the board at the start of the game or throughout the game. The playing pieces can move in a wide variety of ways on their respective boards. Players can capture the opposing pieces by moving their pieces to jump, surround or occupy the same position as the opposing pieces. Some games are limited to two players and others allow two or more players. Each of these variations affects the strategy of play and the degree of skill required to play the game against a knowledgeable opponent.
Game designs should produce a balance between the opposing players or sides. Neither player should have a significant advantage over the other simply based on which side or set of pieces they are playing or who goes first. The combination of board size and geometry, the types and number of playing pieces, the layout of the interconnecting playable positions, the manner each piece moves on the board, the manner of capture and the number of allowable players should all be taken into consideration when designing a strategy game.
Game designs should involve a desired degree of skill and variation of possible moves and outcomes. If the board layout, types and number of pieces, rules of movements and rules of capture are too simple the game will be so easy to learn and play in a skilled or logical manner that each person knows the best moves and countermoves. The players master the game so quickly that the game usually ends in a draw or predictable manner and becomes uninteresting. If the board size and layout, number and kinds of pieces and rules of movement and capture are too complicated the game can take too long to learn to a competitive level. The more skilled player repeatedly wins the game, which become frustrating for everyone.
Game designs should accommodate different numbers of players. Many games must be played by two and only two players. This is a problem when three or more people all want to play the same game, or when only one game is available. Other games require or are intended for three or more players. The game becomes more and more predictable and less skill is involved when there are only two or three players. Games that adjust to accommodate a variety of players, provide more opportunities to play, and are more rewarding to those that invest the time to learn and master the game.
More challenging games frequently require a significant investment in time before they can be played at a competent level. Complicated board layouts or rules of movement cannot be broken down into smaller components to facilitate learning the game. Unless a person can commit a significant amount of time to learn every aspect of the game, they will simply avoid learning the game altogether.
The present invention is intended to solve these and other problems.
The present invention pertains to a war strategy game played on an octagon shaped polar matrix of eight radial paths and four latitudinal paths. Each radial path intersects each latitudinal path to define an array of playable positions. Each player is given nine pieces to place on the matrix at the start of the game. Each player moves one piece during each turn. Pieces move from one position to another along one radial or one latitudinal path. Players capture an opposing piece by occupying two opposed adjacent positions of that opposing piece. The matrix is combined with one or more other like-shaped matrixes to form a variety of city or battlefield settings. Two radial paths of each matrix join two corresponding radial paths of an abutting matrix. The city battlefield settings provide elongated radial paths or roadways along which the pieces move from one matrix to another.
One advantage of the present war strategy game is its balance between opposing sides of play. Neither player has an advantage simply based on the side or set of pieces they play or who goes first. The symmetry of the board, the equal number of playing pieces and the fact the pieces move and capture opposing pieces in the same manner combine to provide a challenging well balanced strategy game that rewards skillful play.
Another advantage of the game is that it requires strategy to play in a skilled manner. The geometry of the matrix or matrixes of pathways and labyrinth of interconnected playing positions encourage players to coordinate small squads or packs of pieces to capture one or more pieces of the other player or players. Larger scale assaults are difficult or impractical to coordinate. Hit and run tactics by smaller squads tend to be more successful, particularly in more complex multi-board battlefield settings. These squads can easily disperse through the catacomb of pathways and pack hunt the pieces of the other player. Pieces that are cut off from their squad are more easily surrounded and captured. Players have the challenge of simultaneously coordinating several squads that can attack, retreat and regroup throughout the game.
A further advantage of the present war strategy game is its variation of possible moves and outcomes. The board layout and piece movements allow a wide variety of skilled piece movements. Each piece can move and strike an opponent along several paths. Similarly, each piece is vulnerable to attack from their opponent from several directions. The squad movements must be coordinated to attain defensive and offensive position. A variety of sound movement strategies can be successfully employed. There is rarely a single best move, series of moves or countermoves. Skilled players must adjust their strategy to capitalize on the weaknesses of the present positions and strategies of their opponent or opponents.
A still further advantage of the present war strategy game is how quickly a player can gain or lose a seemingly advantageous offensive or defensive position. Players can quickly move packs of pieces from one side of a single board matrix or complicated battlefield matrix to the other. The geometry of each matrix allows each piece to move along three different paths to the other side of that matrix, unless blocked by another piece. Battlefield settings are typically arranged with elongated radial paths that allow pieces to move from one area or side of the city battlefield to the other in a single turn. Transport towers provide an additional mechanism for moving pieces from one end of the city to the other. The ability to move pieces long distances along several different paths provides for a fast moving game that require the constant attention of each player. An advantageous position can quickly swing to favor the opponent, and visa versa.
A still further advantage of the present war strategy game is its ability to accommodate different numbers of players or control the likely length of the game. The game is played by two players on a single board in a relatively short period of time. Additional boards are added to accommodate more players, or increase the difficulty or length of time to play the game. Large multiple board cities or battlefields are set up to accommodate several players. The game also accommodates team play. Skilled, intermediate and novice players can be divided up to form equally balanced teams.
A still further advantage of the present war strategy game is that piece movements are relatively easy to learn, and the game can be learned in incremental steps. Each piece moves along a single path of travel along one radial path or one latitudinal path during each turn. This same piece movement applies to all the pieces. Players can quickly become comfortable with single board play before they advance to learn the intricacies of multiple board battlefield layouts. After they becomes comfortable with the tactics of middle size battlefield layouts, they can advance to more complicated layouts involving several players or teams of players. Players can enjoy each level of play before advancing, and can learn at a rate that accommodates their schedule.